


Сквозь огонь ("Что бы ни случилось")

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fire, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты побежал обратно в горящий дом, потому что должен был кое-что забрать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь огонь ("Что бы ни случилось")

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Fire (Come What May)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872300) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



\- Господи Боже мой, - прохрипел Стайлз, споткнувшись на ступенях и едва удержавшись на ногах.

Дерек схватил его за рубашку, когда часть дома за их спинами рухнула. Он оттащил Стайлза подальше и, наконец, обессиленно рухнул на колени.

\- Черт, - Стайлз закашлялся и никак не мог остановиться. Легкие горели, а горло драло, словно он проглотил ежа. Это невозможно. Десять минут назад он мирно спал, а теперь весь дом полыхал в пожаре.

Огонь был таким громким. Стайлз никогда не думал, что это так громко.

\- О чем ты думал? - Зло зарычал на него Дерек.

Дерек был королем неуместной злости, поэтому Стайлз не принимал это на свой счет. Просто Дерек так справляется с неожиданными ситуациями - сначала рычит, потом спрашивает.

\- Я должен был забрать кое-что, - прохрипел он, инстинктивно сжав пальцы вокруг маленькой коробочки.

\- Ты должен был забрать кое-что, - недоверчиво повторил Дерек. - Ты побежал обратно в горящий дом, потому что должен был кое-что забрать.

\- Это типа ... - объяснения прервал новый приступ кашля. На этот раз Стайлзу показалось, что он выплюет свои легкие. - Эта вещь - единственная в своем роде. В единственном экземпляре.

Дерек провел рукой по волосам, растрепав их еще больше, если это вообще возможно, и выпустил горький смешок.

\- Точно, - сказал он, откинувшись назад, сел и сложил руки на коленях. - В единственном экземпляре.

На Дереке были спортивные штаны, что было несколько странно, так как ложился спать он без них. Наверное, одел, когда проснулся от звука огня. К слову о приоритетах...

\- А знаешь, что еще в единственном экземпляре? - Спросил Дерек, насмешливо склонив голову.

Стайлз автоматически посмотрел на догорающий дом. Дом был в единственном экземпляре. Дерек и стая построили его своими руками, по кирпичику. Эллисон разработала систему безопасности. Стайлз и Лидия вложили обереги прямо в фундамент, кропотливо вырезали руны на каждой двери и оконной раме. Стайлз слышал приближение сирен, но было уже слишком поздно, чтобы спасти дом. Все, что смогут сделать пожарные, это сдержать пламя, чтобы оно не распространилось на лес. Дом, их дом, уже потерян.

\- Ты, - прервал его мысли Дерек.

Стайлз бросил на него непонимающий взгляд.

\- _Ты_ в единственном экземпляре, - пояснил Дерек. - Так что я буду очень признателен, если впредь ты не будешь врываться в горящие здания.

\- Это так романтично, - ответил Стайлз. - Особенно с таким свирепым взглядом.

И это даже не было шуткой. Большинство романтических моментов в жизни Стайлза связаны с Дереком, и на удивление часто у Дерека был такой же взгляд. Правда, обычно было меньше копоти на лице ...

\- Стайлз!

И меньше отца рядом. Ох, черт. Стайлзу даже не пришло в голову, что отец тоже появится здесь. Он попытался встать и постараться выглядеть менее жалко, чем он чувствовал на самом деле. Ноги не пожелали его слушаться, и Стайлз оказался в объятиях Дерека.

Он буквально повис у Дерека на руках. Стайлз совсем не так планировал эти выходные. И у их объятий должны были быть совсем другие причины.

\- Папа, - прохрипел Стайлз, и его голос ничуть не уменьшил беспокойство отца. - Я в порядке. С нами все хорошо. Мы вовремя вышли.

\- А потом ты вернулся и вошел с _нова_ , - проворчал Дерек сзади.

Стайлз пнул его локтем в живот.

\- Господи, - отозвался отец, проведя ладонями по лицу и рукам Стайлза, словно пытаясь убедиться, что он действительно здесь, а затем посмотрел ему за спину. - Дерек, сынок, ты в порядке?

\- Да, - кивнул Дерек. - Да, у нас все хорошо. Обереги предупредили нас вовремя.

\- Вы уверены, что внутри больше никого нет? - спросил шериф, посмотрев на пожар, который Стайлз в данный момент усиленно старался игнорировать.

\- Да, я уверен, - покачал он головой. Стайлз просил, уговаривал и подкупал, чтобы вся стая уехала на выходные. Он продумал план до мельчайших подробностей. Просто не учел долбанный пожар.

\- Охотники? - мрачно спросил отец.

\- Наверное, - голос Дерека был не громче шепота. Стайлз почувствовал, как дрожат его мышцы, словно он плачет, молча, всем телом. Сердце Стайлза забилось с удвоенной силой. Черт возьми, это не может быть реально.

Он приготовил Дереку любимый чизкейк. Специально купил новую рубашку. Сделал чертову стрижку, потому что хотел впечатлить Дерека. Хотел, чтобы у Дерека от чувств светились глаза. Хотел, чтобы Дерек был счастлив до головокружения. А не был в шоке, напуган и снова переживал смерть родных.

Стайлз повернулся в руках Дерека, притянул к себе и вжался лицом в шею, где под запахом гари был слышен его естественный аромат.

\- С нами все хорошо, - шепнул Стайлз. - Теперь все в порядке.

Дерек, все еще дрожа, испустил тихий болезненный стон.

\- Все в порядке, - повторил Стайлз. - Это просто дом. Просто вещи. Мы сможем все купить, мы построим новый дом. Все наладится, главное, что с нами все хорошо.

Дерек кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь вернуть контроль над телом. Стайлз знал, что Дереку было бы намного легче, если бы он мог сейчас сразиться с виновником. Если бы мог выпустить адреналин ... Но жалкие трусы сбежали, поэтому Дереку остается просто признать, что кто-то пытался их убить, кто-то поджег их дом, пока они были внутри. Кто-то хотел, чтобы он вновь пережил худший момент в его жизни и умер от боли.

 _Кто-то_ , - пообещал себе Стайлз, - _кто сдохнет очень болезненной и мучительной смертью_.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас они должны позаботиться о себе. Позаботиться друг о друге.

\- Эй, - позвал Стайлз, целуя Дерека в шею, - хочешь, я позвоню стае? Хочешь услышать их голоса? Убедиться, что с ними все в порядке?

Дерек удрученно и нерешительно покачал головой, но их прервал шериф:

\- Думаю, уже не стоит, - он кивнул на остановившуюся тойоту. Эллисон открыла водительскую дверцу и выбралась из машины, одетая в куртку Скотта поверх ночной рубашки. Зажав рот рукой, она с ужасом смотрела на дом. Скотт, кажется, готов был вот-вот обратиться.

Дерек со свистом выпустил воздух и немного расслабился.

\- Пап, - попросил Стайлз, - ты можешь сказать им, что с нами все в порядке. Мне нужно немного времени.

Отец бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, но безропотно направился к Эллисон и Скотту.

\- Ладно, - кивнул себе Стайлз, пока в голове складывался новый план.

Он повернулся на коленях, позволив Дереку немного отстраниться. В левой руке Стайлз все еще сжимал коробочку, синий бархат немного затерся в тех местах, где он постоянно теребил ее беспокойными пальцами. А это случалось довольно часто.

\- Дерек, - начал Стайлз, но остановился, чтобы откашляться от дыма, страха и всех тех эмоций, что сдавливали горло. - Я ... Сейчас не самое лучшее время, - признал он, потерев край коробки, - но я ждал подходящего момента несколько месяцев и ... может быть, его никогда не будет. Мне надоело ждать. Более того, я не хочу, чтобы сегодняшний день мы запомнили как день, когда охотники сожги наш дом. Я хочу ... _мне нужно_ , чтобы сегодняшние наши воспоминания были о другом.

Дерек понятия не имел, о чем он говорит. В голове не было ни одной связной мысли, а Стайлз совсем не облегчал задачу.

\- Я люблю тебя, - Стайлз сглотнул и продолжил: - И ты об этом знаешь. Мы были вместе с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать.

Сзади многозначительно закашлял отец.

\- Чисто платонически, - громко добавил Стайлз.

\- Спасибо! - откликнулся шериф.

Стайлз закатил глаза и вновь повернулся к Дереку, который, наконец, кажется, успокоился.

\- На чем я остановился?

\- Ты меня любишь, - подсказал Дерек, приподняв уголки губ в намеке на улыбку.

\- Точно, - кивнул Стайлз. - Что подводит меня к этому...

Он откинулся на корточки - было странно, что они оба сидят; Стайлз всегда представлял, что это Дерек будет стоять и держать коробку.

Брови Дерека в замешательстве сошлись вместе.

\- Это ювелирная коробочка, - объяснил Стайлз.

\- Я вижу.

\- С кольцом внутри, - Стайлз открыл крышку.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Дерек, прикипев взглядом к кольцу и заставляя Стайлза нервничать.

 - Оно - в единственном экземпляре. Я сам создал эскиз. Все материалы...

\- Стайлз, сосредоточься, - попросил Дерек.

\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз. - Так вот, гм, я знаю, что мы никогда не обсуждали это, и сейчас совершенно неподходящий момент, но ты знаешь, что я влюбился в тебя, когда ты оказался в бассейне, парализованный на глубине восьми футов, а долбанная канима хотела пустить нам кровь, так что, ничего удивительного...

Дерек усмехнулся, и Стайлз услышал, как Эллисон где-то за спиной произнесла:

\- О, Господи, он серьезно...

И целая толпа зашикала ей, чтобы замолчала.

\- Итак, - продолжил Стайлз с сумасшедшей улыбкой на лице, - мы официально стали бездомными. С охотниками на хвосте. _Снова_ . Наш мир в огне, как говорится, и чтобы противостоять всем ужасам этого дня, я думаю, что ты должен жениться на мне.

\- Ты думаешь, - произнес Дерек. За три минуты его настроение скакнуло от полуистерического до игривого. Стайлз - просто _чудо_ .

 - Да. Ты должен жениться на мне. Я должен жениться на тебе. Мы должны пожениться. - Стайлз скривился, насколько странно это звучало. -. Я ни разу не произносил это вслух.  _Супружеская Пара_ . Словно... старики какие-то.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Ты делаешь мне предложение или мне придется побороться с тобой, чтобы получить кольцо?

\- Знаешь, ничего не имею против небольшой потасовки...

Дерек опрокинул его на землю.

 

***

Уже почти рассвело, пожарные все еще пытались контролировать пламя, а Стайлз лежал на земле под оборотнем, улыбаясь в самый нежный, самый счастливый поцелуй в своей жизни.

\- Да, - шепнул Дерек ему в губы, и снова поцеловал. И снова, и снова ...

Откуда-то слева Эллисон захлопала в ладоши, а Айзек (когда он успел приехать?) выкрикнул поздравления.

\- Кто-нибудь, дайте этим идиотам одеяло, - произнес отец, и их тут же накрыли оранжевым пледом.

Стайлз подтащил ткань и накрыл их с Дереком с головой, не отрываясь от неторопливого поцелуя, словно у них в запасе было все время мира.

\- Могу я теперь получить свое кольцо? - спросил Дерек.

Стайлз взял его за руку и помог надеть.

Подошло идеально.

 

***

\- А если бы это был просто небольшой огонь, и у меня было бы время, чтобы спасти кое-какие свои книги?

\- Нет.

\- А если бы у нас был щенок? Что, если бы мне пришлось вернуться за щенком? Дерек, я не могу бросить щенка.

\- У нас есть стая для разумного риска. Кто-нибудь из нас спасет твоего гипотетического щенка.

\- А что, если бы никого из вас там не было, а у меня была бы единственная в своем роде, буквально бесценная книга по мифологии оборотней...

\- Нет.

\- ...И мы нуждались в ней, чтобы спасти Айзека от какого-нибудь редкого оборотнического заболевания?

\- Нет.

\- Но что, если бы...

\- Нет. Ты больше не будешь возвращаться в горящее здание. Никогда. Вообще.

\- Но что, если бы... что, если бы у нас был ребенок? Что, если бы наш ребенок спал внутри, и я должен был бы спасти его? Что тогда?

\- ...Что?

\- Что. Я ничего не говорил.

 


End file.
